Wholeheartedly
by Tuttle
Summary: GabBo: When the fate of another rests in your hands. PARTS 1-4 ADDED. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The doors to the Emergency Room swung open, paramedics pressing forward, working with all they had in them to keep the bleeding to a minimum. 

"You need to stand back, Commissioner." the paramedic said to Bo. Bo wouldn't back off. He couldn't. The blood was on his hands, both figuratively and literally. His tux was stained a color of crimson unlike any he had ever seen. "The bullet's still in there." the paramedic informed the doctor. 

Nora held Bo back. "I should have seen this." Bo said. "I saw this coming and I still let her go." 

The doctors, quickly checked for a pulse. "She's thready. Get her in there now." Bo tried to follow. "Commissioner," the doctor said. "You have to let us work."

Bo watched. "Don't you let her die." he said. "Gabrielle!" he called "Gabrielle, you fight. You fight, honey. Don't you leave me." 

"Bo," Nora said, reaching for his arm. 

He avoided her grasp. "Don't you dare die on me, Gabrielle." he said softer, running his hand through his hair. "What did I do?" 


	2. Chapter One

**ONE DAY EARLIER**

Don't stick me with that. Bo Buchanan said, standing before the tailor in a black tuxedo. It doesn't need to be taken in that much, does it? 

Don't be silly, darling, Gabrielle said, sitting back, watching Bo fuss over pins and needles. He's taking it out. 

How is it that women say whatever they want about men's figures, but men never say a word about women's? 

Because you know better, Gabrielle smiled. Just relax. You are going to be the sharpest dressed guy at this party. 

Well as long as I've got you on my arm I think I'll be able to manage. 

Looks good Commissioner, the tailor said, standing and taking a look at the alterations. How's it feel? 

Like if I move I'm going to become a human pin cushion. 

You're complaining again, Gabrielle said. I think it looks wonderful. You'll be the talk of the evening. 

That's a good thing, right? Bo laughed. 

Why are you fretting? Gabrielle asked. You act like you've never been to a Governor's Ball. Gabrielle stood, approaching him. This is supposed to be fun. Loosen up, Bo. 

We can have this ready for you tomorrow, the tailor said. You can pick it up in the morning. 

Bo looked over at Gabrielle. You have to go pick up your dress? She nodded. you want to meet for lunch? She nodded again. he laughed, gently brushing her lips with his. I'll meet you at twelve o'clock. 

Twelve o'clock, Gabrielle repeated, having this strange feeling that he would cancel on her again. She was use to it by now though, It was a surprise that she had gotten Bo to take the day off at all. 

It had been quite some time since the last black tie' event. It was certainly well before Bo and Gabrielle had established themselves as a couple'. Gabrielle had her heart set on attending the party even if she had to drag Bo by the ear. 

She stepped out of the tailor's, beginning to walk down the street a bit. There was a cold breeze. Gabrielle held her coat closed, her arms folded around herself as she stepped into the boutique. 

Morning, Miss Medina, the sales clerk said. Your dress is in the back, just one moment. 

Gabrielle nodded, beginning to browse the boutique. Miss Medina? Marcie Walsh said, approaching her shyly. 

Hello Marcie, Gabrielle said, turning to face the girl. You're here very early. 

We have midterms today, Marcie explained. I don't have class until this afternoon and I'm meeting Al in an hour... thought I'd just look around... 

Your dress, Miss Medina. the salesclerk handed the dress over the counter, It was a simple black dress, but even so, was beautiful. 

Marcie said. That's gorgeous. Is it for the party? Marcie had been hearing the buzz about the Governor's Ball for weeks from working at the police station. 

Gabrielle said. Tomorrow evening. 

That sounds like it's going to be so much fun, Marcie said as Gabrielle's phone rang. 

Gabrielle excused herself to answer it, listening. Bo. it's Nora. Gabrielle was silent. She looked down at the phone quickly, realizing the error she had made, picking up the wrong phone that morning. Nora said. We're going to need you down here. She paused. Are you there? 

Gabrielle said reluctantly. 

"Gabrielle... is Bo there? Is he with you? 

Gabrielle replied plainly. 

Nora sighed. Well do you know how I can get a hold of him? This is important, Gabrielle. 

Gabrielle was about to get conveniently disconnected' when the door to the boutiques opened and Bo entered. 

I know, she sighed handing him the cellphone. It's Nora. 

Bo drew his eyebrows together in thought, answering. Yeah, Nora. What is it? Gabrielle stood back, taking her own phone from him. 

Oh thank God, Nora said. Are you alright? 

Bo laughed. Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on? 

You need to get down to the station, Nora explained. We just got a letter... I think you need to get down here. Now. 

Did something happen? 

Bo... you need to get down here. 

Bo said. Alright, I'll be right there. He hung up the phone, turning to Gabrielle. I'm going to need to take a raincheck on lunch. 

Gabrielle sighed. If she had a nickel every time she heard him say that, she thought. I understand, she said. I understand. It sounded important. Go. 

Are you sure you're OK. 

Gabrielle nodded. 

We'll do dinner. OK? I swear. Dinner. Tonight. Something nice. 

Bo. Go. Go to work. He kissed her quickly and hurried out of the boutique. Gabrielle sighed. she thought, shaking her head. She wondered about the phone call and how important it actually was. She got that strange feeling again that she'd be eating alone that evening. But then again, she was used to it by now. 


	3. Chapter Two

"Well what do you make of it?" Nora asked Antonio Vega as she paced Bo's office.

"It seems pretty straight forward." Antonio said. He leaned over the evidence bag. "Cut and dry. Whoever wrote this has sure got a set of brass ones."

"But do we take it at face value?"

"We have to," Antonio replied. This doesn't seem like any sorted threat. Somebody has a vendetta. I don't think he's safe. I really don't." 

"OK, where's the fire?" Bo asked entering the office. He looked at Nora and then at Antonio. "Somebody say something. What's this letter that's causing all the commotion?" Nora reached out, taking the evidence bag in her hand, giving it to Bo. "It's vague. This could be for anyone."

"It came addressed to you, Bo" Nora said. "There was some kind of clerical mix-up... ended up getting opened." She handed him the bagged envelope. It was very clearly addressed to Commissioner Bo Buchanan.

"We need to follow up on this." Antonio said. "How do you want to handle it?" 

Bo took a seat behind his desk. "How much validity can we put on it?" 

"I was telling Nora... this doesn't seem like a sorted threat. This is... a death threat, Bo. Whoever wrote this letter has a vendetta."

"Against me?" Bo said.

You are the Police Commissioner," Nora replied.

"So? I piss a lot of people off."

"There's more, Bo." Nora handed him another bag. "There are a dozen of them."

"My God," Bo said. He put on a pair of gloves, opening the bag. Inside, he removed a handful of snapshots and began to flip through them."

"They're all the same. All of you with Gabrielle."

"This isn't just run of the mill, Bo," Antonio added. "We have a serious problem here."

Bo took a deep breath. "Get these analyzed," he said. "Let's get these analyzed... now."

Nora approached him. "Bo..."

"Maybe then we can find out something more about the son of a botch who sent this."

"Bo..." Nora said again. "That's already been done. The guy was clean. Not a thing. We have nothing."

Bo tossed the bag down on his desk. "Except a death threat and a loon out there ready to make good on his promise."

Gabrielle came to a stop in the park. She wasn't doing anything, just taking in the scenery of her favorite place. The chill went down her spine. She didn't turn, but pulled her coat closed tighter, letting out a breath, which could be seen clearly in the cold air. 

The breeze filled the air with freezing gusts, and as much as she loved just being there, Gabrielle knew it was probably better to get going. She began to walk, her arms folded around her waist, trying to shake the feeling that she was being watched. She felt the chill return once again, walking a bit faster. If she spun around now, there was no telling what would happen. She reached into her purse discretely, wrapping her fingers around the bottle of pepper spray. She spun around, holding the bottle ready to fire.

"Hey don't shoot," Al stood behind her. "I'm not armed."

"Al..." Gabrielle said returning the spray to her purse. "Don't you know better than to sneak up behind people like that."

"Sneaking? I wasn't sneaking. Who was sneaking?" He smiled. "Really. I wasn't sneaking. I'm going to meet Marcie. Didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me," Gabrielle defended. 

"You just go aiming pepper spray at everyone on the street? If you ask me... that's not such a hot way to make friends around here." Al laughed.

"Very funny, Al." Gabrielle paused. "I actually saw Marcie earlier. She said you two were meeting."

"She's prepping me for my history midterm," he said. Gabrielle smiled. It was amazing how serious Al had seemed to become about school. Marcie had really done an amazing job working with him. "I should really go too. I'll catch you later." He kissed her cheek and started off.

"Al!" Gabrielle called after him. Al turned. "Good luck," he smiled and continued on his way. 

Gabrielle needed to get of the cold. It was blustery. She made her way to the diner, taking a seat in a booth by herself, rubbing her hands together to warm them.

"Oh, Gabrielle," Carlotta Vega approached her. I found this at the counter. "When you see Bo next..." She handed Gabrielle a large manila envelope addressed to Commissioner Bo Buchanan.

"Of course," Gabrielle said. "I'll give it to him. Can I have a cup of coffee?" 

Carlotta turned and returned to the counter as Gabrielle took hold of the envelope. She gave it a once over and then settled it on the seat beside her, forgetting about it for a while as she waited for her coffee.


	4. Chapter Three

"I'm gonna show you this one more time," Marcie laughed, sitting with Al in the student center at Llanview University. "It's really easy to remember." She paused to think. "Here.. make it into a song."

"All those dates?" Al said, tapping then pencil on his book.

"Sure, why not? You can't remember dates, but you can remember music. That's how I remembered all the state capitals when I was little. Try it."

Al sat there for a while, pondering over a tune to set the historical dates to, singing the melody softly, smiling at her. "You're a genius," he said.

"Oh I don't know about that," Marcie blushed. Al leaned over, his lips brushing hers. She smiled against them.

"OK, gross, get a room," Rex Balsom said standing over them. "The whole world doesn't need to see that." He cringed.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Rex," Marcie said. "Under a rock maybe?"

"That would give you way too much pleasure," Rex sneered. "Holden..." he tossed a manila envelope at him. "Tell your mom's beau, Bo that my club isn't a post office. I don't send or receive." Al raised his eyebrows with a soft chuckle. "You know what I mean. Just give him this, will you?"

"Sure. Can do," Al took the envelope and stuck it in his backpack.

"Don't let me interrupt your... session" 

"Get out of here, Rex!" Marcie said.

"Only because I have somewhere to be, So don't think that I'm leaving because you told me to." Marcie made a face as he walked away.

"Why would somebody leave a message for the Commissioner at Ultra Violet?" Marcie asked. Al simply shrugged, leaning back. "Well do you want me to give it to him? I'll probably see him before you do. I'm going down to the Police Station later anyway and..."

"Marcie," Al laughed. "Marcie. Slow... down." He went into his backpack and handed her the envelope. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." she smiled. "Now... let me hear the song that's gonna get you an A' on you history midterm."

"You wanna hear me sing? That's a mistake. I leave the singing to you. You know that." Marcie smiled. "But this will help. It really will. They're gonna wonder how I did it."

"You worked really hard."

"But I wouldn't have been able to do this without you."

"You could always do it, Al," Marcie said. "You just needed a push in the right direction." She stood, grabbing her books. "Just one thing" she added.

"And what's that?" Al stood also and began to walk with Marcie out of the student center.

"Just make sure you don't forget the song." Marcie laughed. "Then you'll be in trouble." Al laughed, shaking his head.

"I think I got it under control," he smiled.

Gabrielle put her keys in the apartment door, pushing her way inside. She removed her coat, taking the envelope Carlotta had given her and placing it down. She hung her dress on the back of the bedroom door, running her hands over the front of it, straightening some of the creases as she heard a rustling from the next room.

"Bo?" she said. "I didn't know you were home." She stepped out of the room, hearing no answer. "Bo? Is that you?"

Gabrielle grew nervous, looking around the apartment, knowing for sure what she had heard. "Is anyone there? Bo?" She felt the chill return to her bones. "Hello?" She didn't feel right. She was uncomfortable, frightened. "Bo?"

Gabrielle heard the rustling once again. Jumping, her breath caught in her throat. She slowly backed towards the door opening it and backing out, bumping into somebody. She screamed.

"Gabrielle. Gabrielle, honey." Bo said. "It's me. It's me. Hey." He spun her to face him. "It's me."

"There's somebody... There's somebody in there, Bo."

Bo moved her back slightly. "Stay here." Gabrielle stayed behind him as Bo slowly moved inside the apartment, searching each room thoroughly, coming back to her, shaking his head.

"Somebody was here." Gabrielle said. "I heard them Bo..." Bo had made his way over to the envelope which Gabrielle had brought back from the diner. He picked it up. "It was left at the diner for you. Carlotta gave it to me..." He tore the envelope open. "Bo?" she said as he looked at the contents. "What is it?" 

He looked over at her, pulling out his phone and dialing. "Yeah, Antonio," he said after a moment into the receiver. "Do me a favor, and get down to my apartment... We've got another letter."


	5. Chapter Four

The apartment was swarming with police, both uniforms and detectives. Gabrielle stood back with Bo as he spoke with Antonio. 

"They didn't find anything, Bo." Antonio said. "Nothing missing. Nothing out of place. All we have is the letter that Gabrielle brought back from the diner."

"And?" Bo said. 

"And there are only three sets of prints on it. Yours, Gabrielle's and my mom's." Antonio picked up the letter, reading it. "I know where you are all the time. I know when your back is turned." Antonio paused. "This guy is waiting until you least expect it."

"He already has access to my apartment. Who knows what else he knows."

"Where do you want to take this?"

Bo took a deep breath taking Antonio aside. "I know this guys is after me," he said softly. "But I want to take a cop and put him on Gabrielle and I want to take a cop and put him on Al."

"Why Al?"

"Can you just do it, Antonio" Bo's voice raised and then dramatically lowered. "Just do it, please." he said again.

"Yeah, Antonio said. "Yeah, sure."

"And umm... get Nora up to speed and Colson." 

You want to bring him in on this?"

Bo nodded slowly. "I don't think we have much of a choice."

"Commissioner?" one of the officers approached Bo, handing him a phone. "The DA's office."

"Thanks," he said taking the phone. "Buchanan."

"What's going on over there?" Nora asked. "I just heard you had a break in?" 

"That's what it seems like." Bo answered. "Nothing's out of place. But... Gabrielle got another letter. Picked it up from Carlotta at the diner."

"Same as the last one?"

"This one says how this guy knows exactly where I am, when I'm not looking."

"Look, Bo. I'm coming down there."

"Nora..." Bo said. "You can do me a bigger favor. I'm sending Antonio down there now to arrange for guards for Gabrielle and Al. I'll have him bring you up to speed." He motioned at Antonio, who nodded, stepping out of the apartment.

"But is everyone safe over there?" Nora asked. "Gabrielle?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She's OK. I just want to be cautious." 

"Of course. Of course."

"What's going on here?" Bo heard AL standing in the doorway. "Mom?!"

"Nora look. I gotta go. Antonio'll take care of everything." Bo hung up the phone. "Al." 

"Where's my Mom?" Al asked nervously, not seeing her. "Is she OK?"

"Gabrielle!" Bo beckoned. "Gabrielle!"

Gabrielle approached where Bo stood with Al. She was still obviously shaken as she allowed her son to take her into his arms, comforting her. "What happened here?" Al asked. "Why are the cops here?"

"Commissioner? An officer called. "Should we label this letter with the other?" Bo nodded simply.

"Letter?" Al said. "The letter that Marcie had for you?"

"Marcie has a letter for me?" Bo said. 

"Just like that. Rex dropped it off at the University before. What?" Bo hurriedly headed for the door. "What is this all about?"

Bo gave instructions to the officer to stay with Gabrielle, but said not another word as he rushed out of the building for the Police Department.


End file.
